Plain sight love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: The team has been split apart and that leaves two people to cling together. Tim and Gibbs find common ground and more after Vance splits everyone up. Slash McGibbs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS

Timothy McGee groaned as he stared at the screen trying to crack another level of inscription. He'd been in that stupid basement for what felt like forever. In reality it had only been two weeks. Him in this basement, Ziva in Israel. Tony on the USS Ronald Reagan "Boss what do you want me to do?" He jumped and swiveled around in his chair.

"Walker what have I told you about calling me that?" He glared.

"So boss I mean Mr. McGee."

"McGee just McGee." He growled. "And I want you to get your ass in your chair and fix that encryption key I gave you last week now." He snapped. He turned back to his own computer almost jumping when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Boss." He stood up looking at Gibbs. It felt so weird to see him there instead of in the bullpen.

"McGee you almost sounded like me there for a second." the older man chuckled.

"Oh um I guess." Tim didn't know how to take that. "What are you doing down here boss?"

"Well considering Vance has given me a bunch of dunces I thought I'd come and see if one good agent would like to have lunch with me."

"Oh um." Tim looked around the area. "Sure I guess." He looked at the people who worked under him. "I'm going for lunch don't blow anything up well I'm gone, stay away from my computer, I'll know if you touch anything so don't." He followed Gibbs up and out of the building finding himself at a small Café by the navy yard. Once their food was ordered Tim looked over at Gibbs. "Okay what did you really want?"

"Like I said I just wanted someone to have lunch with."

"Uh huh, you could have had lunch with Ducky or Abby."

"Ducky and Abby are great but I don't know I miss the team and you're the last link to the team."

Tim was surprised to see his usually stoic boss showing emotion "You know." Tim put his sandwich down. "I hate it in that basement. Ziva emailed me she is fighting with her father and if the last email I got from Tony is any indication I think he'll be sending out an SOS soon and he's only been on the ship for two weeks. He was never meant for Agent afloat.

"No that's for sure. It's to confined for Tony." Gibbs shook his head.

"What the hell was Vance thinking splitting up like that?" Tim asked the question that had been tormenting him for weeks. Since he took his seat in the Subbasement He knew a part of it. He knew the part about the encryption but he didn't know all of it or why he couldn't have done it from his chair in the bullpen. Why Tony had to go afloat why Ziva was in Israel and he almost told Gibbs the part he knew but he stopped himself just barely. "I don't know, I wish I did." Gibbs shook his head. He finished his sandwich. Standing up he tossed his trash. Well I guess it's time for us to get back to it."

"I'm a bit confused I know you like to pick your own team but Langer was on your team before you are the reason he's even back in the NCIS and Lee worked with you for a case or two well you were retired." Tim flinched at that word. I can understand Keating. That is his name right." Gibbs nodded "Well I can understand not liking him but until we can get our team back together if we can you'll just have to deal with your new team and I'll have to deal with being in that cold basement." Tim shuddered. They walked back towards the building. Tim couldn't believe he'd had the guts to say that to his boss. Something he'd never have dared say before.

"Thanks for having Lunch with me." Gibbs said as he got off the elevator on the main floor.

"Sure anytime." Tim watched as the door closed. Wondering about the hour he'd just spent with his boss. Even when he was part of the team they'd never done anything like that and he was still trying to put his head around it.

Gibbs sat down at his desk. He'd watched the door close on his ex agent and he wasn't pleased. "Lee where is my report." He snapped looking at the agent who was sitting at Ziva's desk.

"Um… sir… you told me to write it an hour ago. It's a complex report it will take longer than that." She stuttered.

"I want it on my desk." He growled looking up at the staircase where Vance stood. He scowled at the man.

"Keating what are you doing?" He looked at the youngest agent.

"Sending an email to Abby about the computer we found at the crime scene."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Leave Abby alone."

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir. "Langer stop spinning in your chair. Just then the phone rang. "Gibbs, right on it. Grab your things we have a case." He snapped getting out of his chair and heading towards the elevator. "Now all of you." He said turning and seeing how slow his three agents were being. He really hated his life right now. At least he got to have lunch with one competent person now if he could get through the day without strangling one of his agents it would be a win.

Leon Vance watched Gibbs from his perch by the Mtac. He knew Gibbs was pissed at him for splitting up his team. But he had to, he had to know who the mole was. He wasn't happy about one thing though he knew Gibbs had went to lunch with McGee he hoped the younger agent remembered himself and didn't spill anything about why he was truly in Cyber crimes to Gibbs. This was just one giant mess.

A/N so this will be a McGibbs so if you don't like slash well this story isn't for you. As you can see it starts in the months before season six starts and will continue from there.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS

Tim sat back and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and took the last swallows of his lukewarm coffee. He sighed. It was past midnight. He was exhausted and he had barely started to break down this level. He knew would want a report in the morning but he just couldn't do it. He was running himself ragged in cold basement and he didn't even enjoy his job anymore.

"Screw it." He mumbled shutting down his computer and getting up throwing his trash away he went to the elevator and up the floors he was surprised when the doors glided open on the MCRT floor and Gibbs walked in. He nodded at the man but was to exhausted to say much else. It had been a week since their lunch and he was still trying to detangle what it had all meant. Along with his growing guilt of keeping something so big from Gibbs. The man who had taken him onto his team one of the most exclusive teams in the world.

"Long night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tim felt guilt stab him knowing there wasn't much more he could say so he decided on a joke instead. "At least I can mostly make my own hours no sleeping in the bullpen." Of course he didn't mention how often he'd fallen asleep in his chair.

Gibbs grumbled. "Wish I could get that level of dedication out of this team. "I'd fire all of them. Okay maybe not Langer he's okay on most days but no I can't do that because Vance hand picked them. This is the MCRT we have to be ready and on our feet in a moment and Vance give me those three. Is he trying to destroy NCIS."

Tim bit his bottom lip there was so much he could say but he wouldn't. "It always takes some adjusting after a new director remember how the building felt shook up after Director Shepard came on." He cringed a little at bringing up the late director and the look it brought to Gibbs face.

"Yes." Gibbs mumbled thinking of Jenny. But Jenny had been easy to work with because he'd known Jenny on so many levels and though he'd known Leon before he'd become Director he wasn't close to the man had he didn't even think the man liked him. "It was good to see you McGee." Gibbs waved at the younger an as they headed into the parking garage and their respective cars. Tim waved back before heading home.

Once home Tim sat down and sent a quick email to Tony and one to Ziva also. He groaned when he realized that tomorrow was his weekly lunch with Abby. He loved the girl in his own way but lunch had just boiled down to her bitching about Tony and Ziva not being around and how she hated the B team as her and Ducky called Lee, Langer and Keating. Sometimes he just wished she'd shut up or talk about something happy. She hadn't lost anything she still had her lab. He'd lost the only thing he loved working with his teammates in the MCRT. Okay he shook his head that was a bit to harsh. She'd lost Tony and Ziva but she acted like she was the only one. He thought about writing for his new book but shook his head. He didn't have the energy for that. So he flopped down in his bed and tried to sleep and though he was exhausted he couldn't bring his body to sleep. He tossed and turned thinking of the secret he was keeping from Gibbs. He fought with himself internally over whether to tell Gibbs or keep on the good side of Vance. The internal battle continued as he fell asleep.

Gibbs sat in his basement long after he should have went to sleep. Absently sanding his newest boat. He thought of Tim in the elevator. He thought of the things Tim said but he felt like there was something he was missing something the young agent wasn't telling him. He shook his head. He trusted Tim if there was something wrong he was sure Tim would come to him. He hoped Tim would come to him. He threw the tool down and headed upstairs. He just needed to sleep and stop the thoughts of Timothy McGee from running through his head.

Tim woke up the next morning his mind and body still fighting the internal battle of what to do about the secret he kept hidden inside of him. By the time he got to work he knew what he had to do. But first he had to give his report to Vance and have lunch with Abby.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next up Tim Talks to Vance has lunch with Abby and maybe just Tell Gibbs the truth of the Subbasement.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NCIS

Tim dreaded having to walk into the directors office that morning. He clutched the information he had as he walked off the elevator and into the outer office. "Cynthia is he in?"

"Yeah one second Tim."

"Director Vance Agent McGee is here to see you."

"Send him in Cynthia." Tim could hear the director's voice coming over the intercom.

"You can go in Tim." Cynthia nodded towards the door.

"Thanks" Tim said walking into the office "Director." He said as he got into the office and closed the door behind him.

"What do you have for me McGee?"

"I've cracked another level but it's not telling me who the mole is or What Vargo had that they wanted. There is money being moved around but that's a higher encryption and I haven't gotten to it yet. It's a slow process."

"Okay McGee keep on it." Vance dismissed the other agent. Tim had to clamp down on his back teeth to keep himself from asking the older man why he wasn't letting Gibbs in on the fact that he very likely had a mole on his team. Tim shook his head. Gibbs was going to hate it when he found out and Tim wasn't going to hide it from him anymore. Getting Gibbs trust was hard earned and Tim wasn't willing to lose it even for the director.

Tim found himself trying to crack another level inscription when he almost jumped out of his skin by Abby bouncing around behind him.

"Tim are you ready to go lunch time now." She pulled on his arm.

"Abby wait I have to log out." Tim tugged his arm away logging out of the system and standing up. "Okay we can go now." He tried not to roll his eyes at a clapping Abby.

"Come on McGee I'm starving. She pulled him into the elevator and they made their way out into the courtyard and towards some of the food selections. Abby picked out a salad and Tim picked out a hot dog they'd just sat down when once again Abby was off on her tangent about how unfair life was with out Tony and Ziva.

"Timmy it's not fair. Tony sent me a post card but it isn't the same." Abby pouted. "I barely get an email from Ziva and Gibbs doesn't seem to be doing anything all he's doing is glowering at his new team. And I have to work with the B team." She crinkled her nose in disgust " Why isn't he up there shouting at Vance? If it was Jenny or Morrow he'd be yelling and we'd have Tony and Ziva back in a heartbeat. Abby glared down at her salad.

Tim glared at his friend "Abby everything isn't about you. Don't you think I miss them? Do you think Gibbs wanted to have his team split up and flung to all corners of the world? To have to work with people he didn't pick really Abby use that brain of yours and think." Abby gasped at him. Tim never talked to her that way. "Stop putting pictures of Tony me and Ziva on your wall with a count on how long we've been gone, stop trying to blackmail Gibbs into Getting us all back. You don't think he's trying? Because if you don't think he's trying you don't know Gibbs.

"But Timmy I miss them."

Tim cringed at the nickname. "I know you miss them Abby, we all miss them. But pressuring Gibbs making his life more difficult over something he can't change isn't helping matters. Making me feel bad because you keep hounding on about I'm the only one you ever get to see. It just pushes me away farther. Abby pouted. Neither person saw Gibbs standing behind them at the coffee cart. A shocked look washing over his face. "Now I have to get back to work."

"Right, uh.. thanks.. thanks for having lunch with me. Abby stuttered not used to a McGee that talked back to her. He just nodded curtly and stood up his coffee clutched tightly in his hands. He stopped short when his eyes collided with Gibbs.

"Boss." He nodded.

"McGee." Gibbs nodded back as McGee stepped closer to him..

"Boss is there any way I can talk to you later in private?"

Gibbs searched his agents eyes. Seeing something there he just couldn't quite pin point. "Sure my house 2400." Tim nodded and made his way back down to the basement. Gibbs walked over to where a shell shocked Abby still sat. "Abs" he slipped a Caf-pow across the table to her.

"Gibbs." She shook her head. "Gibbs did you hear what Tim said to me." Now her cheeks were starting to get red as fury built up inside of her.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I did."

"How cruel can he be." She sniffed.

Gibbs shrugged "I thought he was being very sensible and he's right I've done everything I can Abs I don't need your guilt trips." With that Gibbs got up and left the young woman sulking over her drink.

"Keating what are you doing." Gibbs barked coming into the bullpen.

"Well uh… the young agent stuttered. "I was just taking a message for you." He said phone held to his ear.

"Phone now." He snapped holding out his hand for the phone.

"Yes sir." The phone was hastily handed over.

"And don't call me sir. Sit down." Gibbs snapped his hand over the phone. Keating's scurried away to his desk. "Gibbs. Right okay we're on our way." He slammed the phone down. "Dead marine. Lets go." The three agents jumped up grabbing their packs and following him out.

Tim found himself at Gibbs house at five to midnight. He gathered everything he needed flipping through his file one last time. He got out and let himself in and down in the basement where he was sure Gibbs would be. Gibbs looked like was about to fall over with exhaustion as he set at his work table. Tim almost backed away and left what he had to say for another day. That was before Gibbs turned to him.

"McGee." Gibbs sighed.

"You look tired Boss I can come back later."

"No, no. just a crime scene." Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose. Langer lost a key piece of evidence. Lee lost the Camera and Keating well we almost left him at the crime scene."

"McGee bit his lip trying not to laugh. He shook his head. "Sorry boss not funny. I hope you got everything sorted out."

"Yeah in the end." Gibbs sighed. "So Tim what did you want to talk to me about. He noticed the file that Tim had clenched in his hand. A file Tim had forgotten he'd even had.

"This." Tim held up the folder walking closer to Gibbs.

"And what is that?"

"It's the truth."

"Oh the truth of what?"

"The truth of why Vance messed with your team. Now I don't know what Ziva is doing or why Tony went afloat but I know why you got three new agents and I know why I was put in Cybercrimes."

"And why is that." Gibbs looked at him intrigued icy blue eyes boring into him. Tim gulped.

"Because Vance thinks one of those three agents is a mole who has been blackmailing a missing petty officer for something. We can't figure which of the three it is or what the blackmailer wants I'm going through the missing officers computer but it's so encrypted that its slow work. Here we don't have much but this is what we have." He tossed the folder on the table and Gibbs grabbed it.

His body rigid as he flipped through the files. He growled almost causing Tim to jump. Almost but Tim wasn't as intimidated by Gibbs as he used to be. Gibbs Slammed his hand down on the paper and grabbed the Bourbon and splashed a liberal amount into his coffee mug swallowing it in one gulp he roughly grabbed the paper again. scanning through it. "Damn it." He shouted rounding on Tim who kind of wanted to run at that moment.

"Boss I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Vance said I could only talk to him but it isn't right keeping this from you. Especially since you're working with them and I think Vance expects you to figure out who the mole is if I can't do it before you."

Gibbs roughly rubbed his hands over his forehead. "No Tim this is all Vance's fault. He sat down heavily. "Here is what we're going to do. We are going to let Vance think his secret is still safe. I'm going to watch the agents closer and you are going to keep working on the encryption got it."

Got it. Boss." Tim nodded his head.

"Tim." Gibbs sighed looking at the man. The man he was seeing as a true equal for maybe the first time. "Thanks for coming to me with this."

"Boss you're trust is hard won. I know how hurt you were when Tony didn't tell you about his job with Director Shepard. Even if you didn't show it. I wasn't going to lose you're respect and trust over this."

Gibbs felt like he'd been hit by a lightning bolt by what Tim had said. He knew he garnered respect from his agents. Well the ones he picked anyway and he respected them to but this brought Tim into a new level of respect that not even Tony or any other agent except for Franks or Jenny had ever reached.

"Do you have another copy of this?"

Tim nodded. "I printed that off for you and of course wiped everything so no one would know a copy got printed out."

"Okay." Gibbs unlocked a drawer under his table and tossed the file into it. "Why don't you crash here tonight? It's late you can have the guest room and the shower is all yours I am going to work on the boat a little.

"Sure. I'll be right back. I always keep a go bag in my trunk. Old habits die hard I guess." Tim shrugged at Gibbs look. As he went outside to grab his bag.

Gibbs shook his head. He hadn't been looking at Tim oddly because he kept a bag in his trunk he was looking at him for being prepared even when he didn't have to. it showed him there was much more to Tim McGee then he gave him credit for. He shook his head. His eyes shifting to the folder locked away. The night had certainly taken an odd turn.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yes I know Cynthia isn't Vance's secretary but I like her so she's staying. Next up Tim and McGee in a house alone at night. The next morning and oh work. They now share a secret how will this change things?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NCIS

Tim felt the late night air hit him as he walked outside. Pressing the button to release the trunk he hurried and grabbed his bag, rushing back inside and away from what looked like a coming storm. Tim looked out the door once again at the brewing black clouds and thought about how perfect that metaphor could be. Here he stood in Gibbs house after telling him a secret the Director had tasked him with and a storm could surely be brewing. But would it be over the mole and the case. Or would it just be between him and the older man now down in the basement.

He stopped letting the bag drop heavily to the floor. Where had that thought came from? He shook his head wildly trying to dislodge such a thought as he bent down to pick up his discarded bag. He hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom turning on the water and jumping in under the hot spray. He felt all the knots leave his body. Felt himself relax after all the stress and stain he'd been under for the last few days. He let his head fall back against the tile wall. He wasn't sure how long he stayed under the hot spray but he must have closed his eyes maybe even fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to considerably cooler water.

"Shit." He mumbled jumping out of the water and quickly turning it off well grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the water from himself. He got dressed in a t-shirt and some pajama pants finding his way down stairs he stood at the top of the stairs for a second before going down them. He settled down on the stairs and watched Gibbs working on the boat. He swallowed when he saw a spark of something in Gibbs ice blue eyes.

"Here." Gibbs strode over to his bench pouring liquor into a cup and pressing it into Tim's hand.

"Oh um thanks." Tim said taking the mug and looking at Gibbs. The look he was sure he'd seen was now gone and he wasn't even sure he hadn't imagined it. He hide behind the mug taking a swallow of the alcohol

Jethro had been working on his boat the newest one that is, when he'd felt Tim's presence behind him. He'd looked up and almost swallowed his tongue. There stood his young agent damp with a t-shirt clinging to his chest and pajama pants slung low on his hips. He went hot and then cold before grabbing the Bourbon and pouring it pressing it into Tim's hand before he could do anything else. He couldn't even believe he would think that way about the young man. He was old enough to be his father for heaven's sakes. And that thought should have stopped him but it didn't. He couldn't believe himself. Sure he'd been with a few men in his day. Before Shannon one or two between marriages two and three but it had been a long time. and now to think of his agent that way. Gibbs shook his head. No that was wrong. but he looked at Tim sitting on his steps mug sitting idly in his hands and a little voice in the back of his head whispered. "would it really be that wrong.

He went back to work he wasn't sure when but at some point Tim had taken himself off to bed leaving him alone in the basement. Alone, how that word haunted him. He'd been alone since Shannon and Kelly had died. Sure he'd been married he'd taken lovers he'd lived with people but he'd never truly felt with someone and he laughed mirthlessly that's probably why all those relationships failed. He took himself off to bed but he didn't sleep well as he tossed and turned flashes of green eyes haunting his dreams.

Well down the hall the younger agent didn't have the trouble falling asleep that his boss did. Because until Jethro Tim had pushed the look out of his head to exhausted to examine it at that moment. To exhausted to do anything other than crash.

Tim woke up to the morning light pouring through a window and his alarm blaring. He sat up his head hazy as he remember that he was in Gibbs guest room. He remembered the hot shower and the Bourbon he'd let slide down his throat before he'd climbed into bed. He remembered sitting on the basement steps watching Gibbs work on his newest boat. He remembered it all through the haze of sleep but one thing he thinks he remembers but can't be sure is the look Gibbs had thrown him when he came down the stairs still damp from the shower before pressing the glass of liquor into his hands. If Tim wasn't wrong it was a look of lust something he'd never expected to see from his gruff boss. No Tim was almost sure he'd been making up the look.

Tim shifted out of bed gathering the clothes from his go bag and putting them on he followed his nose down to the kitchen. He could smell the coffee wafting up the stairs. And if he wasn't mistaken he could smell bacon mixed in there to. The coffee was expected this was Gibbs house after all. The bacon not so much.

"Hey." Tim said coming into the kitchen."

"Hey, there is bacon and coffee." Gibbs nodded from the table where he sat reading his morning paper.

"Thanks." Helped himself to the breakfast before sitting down across from Gibbs. "Sorry if there wasn't any hot water for you last night. I seem to have fallen asleep in the shower.

"No problem my hot water heater works fast." Gibbs drained the rest of his coffee and stood up to get more. Tim noticed he needed the milk and stood up to get it. The two men almost collided. Tim tried to go one way Gibbs another Coffee was almost spilling over both of them. Some did get on Gibbs.

"Shit." Gibbs grabbed Tim to still him. Hot breath wafted across faces. Eyes looked at each other noses almost touching. Tim felt like he was burning where Gibbs was touching him. Both men jumped apart Gibbs barely saving the rest of his coffee.

"I'm going to change. " Gibbs stalked out of the room leaving Tim alone in the kitchen. He poured his coffee down the sink. Tossed the rest of his breakfast into the trash and grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pencil he found lying around.

 **Gibbs**

 **Thanks for the breakfast. We'll catch up some time about the case.**

 **McGee.**

Tim grabbed his go bag he'd sat by the front door and left the house heading towards work.

Gibbs came downstairs to find a note and an empty house. "Damn it." He couldn't believe what had happened. The feel of his hand on Tim's arm. The feel of Tim's breath against his face. He was getting in deep down and had sent the other man running. Pouring more coffee into a go Mug Gibbs made his way into work.

"Keating get your ass over here now." Gibbs shouted. He was frustrated he was frustrated with the way the morning had ended. He was frustrated that one of the agents on his team was a mole he was frustrated that Vance was keeping him in the dark. In the end he was just hating his world at that moment.

"Boss the man jumped from his seat almost upsetting his coffee in his hast just barely rescuing the wobbling cup. Gibbs just shook his head. "Where are the reports I asked you to gather on the cold case for Petty Officer Lambert.

"Oh um." The anxious man child shuffled through his over flowing desk.

"I mean now." Gibbs all but shouted. "Come on I've worked with agents for almost twenty years and yes some of them were childish at times." He smirked thinking of Tony. "But they had their shit together. "Do any of you have it together because looking at your desks I don't think you."

"Sorry Boss." Lee and Keatings said. Langer just looked at him with a bored look. Though Gibbs scowled at his oldest agent. He figured Langer's laid back attitude had to do with the fact that he was used to him having worked under him for a few years before going to the FBI.

"Reports now." He held out his hands and the folder was slipped into it. He didn't even look up just went to his desk to look though everything that had been gathered. He was not pleased with what he saw. There was hardly any information there. He slammed the folder shut. "I'm going for coffee." He pointed at the folder on his desk. "And when I get back there better be more information in that folder do I make myself clear." He picked up the folder and flung it on Keatings desk.

He didn't even stick around to see Keatings nodding to him he just left the bullpen and headed towards the coffee cart. He groaned when he saw that Tim was also at the coffee cart. "Boss." Tim nodded.

"McGee." Gibbs said he looked away. Because looking at the man just brought up memories of that morning in his kitchen. Smiles and almost kisses.

"Boss I think we need to talk." Gibbs looked at the green eyes staring back at him.

"Right my house tonight 2300." Gibbs said shortly. It was work he wasn't going to say anything at work. And he still had his inept agent to work with.

"Don't you think that's a bit late." McGee looked at the older man. His own mind wondering to morning light and lips almost touching before Coffee spilled over onto clean white shirts.

"You can stay in my guest room again if you so choose."

"That wasn't what I meant." Tim ground out. Wondering if Gibbs was being difficult on purpose."

Gibbs stepped closer. So close they were once again face to face almost touching. If Tim was a jumpy man as he'd been in his early day's he would have jumped by now. "Nothing will happen." Gibbs whisper hissed."

Tim nodded not sure if that had been the answer he'd wanted or not. Both men grabbed their coffee's and headed back to their work. Tim was trying to crack the next level of encryption hoping that would lead him closer to who the mole was or where their missing Petty officer was. This level was more difficult then he'd expected. And it didn't help that his mind had wandered to what that night and the conversation with Gibbs would bring. At 2200 he logged out and went home to freshen his go bag. It was moments like this that he was glad Abby's landlord had finally agreed to let her have Jethro the dog. Because he sure didn't have time for the dog. He didn't even like the dog. He shook his head trying to not let the thought of the dog attack invade his mind.

He arrived home and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper before filling his bag with fresh clothing. He shut the lights off and locked up heaving his bag into the trunk he made the drive to Gibbs house. He made it there by 2245 and sat in the drive way trying to get up the nerve to walk up the driveway and into the house.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next up Gibbs and Tim talk where will that go? Oh and someone asked why I write A/N's 1. It became a habit. 2. To thank gust reviewers. Sometimes to outline the next chapter or to answer questions for a guest or that I think the general reader will want to know and sometimes to explain where my thinking was on a certain scene.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NCIS

Tim Let himself into Gibbs house and took a deep fortifying breath before letting himself down into the basement. "Boss." His voice carried down the stairs as he walked down them one by one.

"McGee I'm not even your boss anymore you can just call me Gibbs or better yet Jethro."

Tim sucked in his breath. Gibbs had just told him to call him Jethro. He racks his brains sure he'd only ever heard Ducky address him as such.

"Jethro." The name came out on a shaky breath. "Okay then but you have to call me Tim."

"Tim." Gibbs nodded. "So did you want to talk about the case, crack anymore of the encryption?"

"No." Tim shook his head settling down on the stairs. "Did you see anything that could lead us to who the Mole is?"

"Nothing." Gibbs grumbled grabbing the bourbon and pouring into Jars handing one over to McGee. They still can't get their heads out of their asses that hasn't changed but nothing to point to who could be the mole. So if you didn't have anything new on the case what did you want to talk about?"

Tim arched his eyebrow and looked at Gibbs. He shook his head and drained his drink. "Nothing, nothing." He got up and turned ready to head back up the stairs.

"Tim." Jethro's voice stopped him he stood on the stairs not moving. He almost jumped when he felt Gibbs hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me." Gibbs turned the younger man towards him.

Tim bit his lip causing a shiver to go through Gibbs. "I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"Let's go up to the living room. Gibbs suggested. Numbly nodding Tim followed him up. They settled into the couch and Gibbs watched the light play across the younger agents face. "Why don't I start?" He took a shaky breath and let it out.

"I don't know why, I don't know I just don't. something about you coming here and telling me the truth of the Mole of Vance of everything made something click inside me as if the puzzle pieces were slipping into place. And that would make sense professionally. But the personal puzzle pieces were snapping into place also. Against my will. I found myself watching you. Seeing you in a new light. In a professional capacity sure. I remember thinking that I could trust you In a way I could trust few other people. But there was something deeply personal about those feelings too. Something I want to push far far away."

Gibbs felt Tim stiffen beside him. "I'll just go." He swallowed going to stand up but Jethro's hand grabbing his own stopped him.

"No Tim stay. It's only been a day it's only been a tiny sliver of time in the grand scheme of things and I shouldn't want you not like this but I do. I want you in a way that I haven't wanted someone since Shannon." The name fell from his lips surprising them both. He never mentioned Shannon not if he could help it. I trust you in a way that I don't trust many and deeper then many and I feel stupid for not seeing what was in my line of sight this whole time."

Tim turned towards him. His green eyes shimmering. "I don't know what to do with this. He slide down onto the couch turning back to face Gibbs. I've always liked in in an unprofessional way. Oh I tried to hide it dating girls here and there but it never went away."

"Abby." Gibbs queried

"No not Abby, I did care about Abby she just didn't care about me in that way and I came to find that I didn't care about her the way I thought I had when her leaving me didn't sting the way it should have. "

"And what about me. How can you be sure your feelings for me won't change?"

"Because they've been here for years never changing, never wavering. And when I was taken away from you and put in the Subbasement I felt like my world was shattering but not as much as my world shattered when you fled to Mexico." Gibbs flinched at that seeing the pain flash in Tim's eyes. "That's one reason I got so pissed off at Abby for complaining all the time. She still got to see you on a daily basis and I was stuck in the dank basement. And on top of that I was forced to lie to you something that tormented me, that twisted me up and ate me alive."

"I don't know where this will go." Gibbs whispered into the darkened room.

"Can anyone really know where something will go." Tim reached out and grabbed Gibbs hand feeling anchored into place. Gibbs stiffened slightly before relaxing wrapping in hand tightly around Tim's own. "We just have to be honest with each other. We can't hide from each other if this is going to work. We need to learn about each other learn to be with each other."

Gibbs swallowed what about everyone else. Abby, Tony, Ziva, Ducky?"

Tim looked surprised. He didn't think he'd ever heard Gibbs question how someone else's perception of him would go. But then this was his family. He knew Gibbs wouldn't want to push them away. "I think Tony, Ducky and Ziva will be okay. I think that Abby might be difficult but do you want that to stop us?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "No I don't want anything to stop us."

"That's good." Tim whispered and anyway we don't have to say anything to anyone until we are on solid ground until we both know where this is going. Let's not borrow trouble Jethro."

Gibbs shivered at the sound of his name falling from Tim's lips. "You're right lets not borrow trouble. Jethro squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer. "Lets just be us, here and now and not let anyone else in. and before either of the men could process what was going to happen next to over think it Gibbs kissed Tim.

Tim felt himself being pulled into the heat of the older man. Felt his body mold close to his. He held on to the other's hand which seemed even more to be anchoring him to the real world so he couldn't float away on a cloud of emotions. Both men together in a tight bubble in that moment in time neither wanting to come up for air. After an undetermined amount of time they broke the kiss both sucking air into their lungs.

"Wow." Tim breathed.

"Yeah wow." Gibbs agreed smirking.

Tim placed his lips against Gibbs again kissing him gently, chastely. "As much as I'd love to continue this I don't think it's a good idea." Tim could see the panic raising in Gibbs eyes. He laid a hand on his. "I don't mean that I mean going to fast too soon. I care about you. I love you I don't want to ruin it by jumping into bed the second we get the chance."

"Okay." Gibbs breathed straitening up and standing. Letting go of Tim's hand and feeling empty at the loss of contact. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed Tim one last time.

Tim sat in the living room thinking about what the night had brought him the things that were now put in his path. He hadn't been expecting that and he hoped that he and Gibbs worked out because he knew with every fiber of his being that he couldn't take losing the man.

He stood up and made his way into the guest room trying to sleep but so many what if's and what could happens were running through his brain.

Gibbs himself was tossing and turning thinking of the man down the hall. The man he now admitted he loved probably always had but that he hid from even himself. "Oh Shannon I hope I can make this work. I think you would approve." He whispered into the dark.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. Anyway for anyone who is/was reading my story his mother's son his father's pain but wanted it to be McNozzo well I put up a version with that simply titled his father's pain so check it out if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS

Tim woke up in the pre-dawn light looking up at the ceiling. The night before running through his head. The words exchanged between him and Jethro. He could still practically feel Jethro's lips on his own. A shiver went down his spine. Jethro he could now call the man Jethro. Kiss him and hold him. He chuckled lightly to himself. Not That Leroy would allow him to try PDA in public. Not that he'd want to but it would be fun to tease the more uptight male. And he wondered what would happen if he called him Leroy. Would it be allowed? Other friends called him Jethro. Tim wanted something that was just his. He knew Diane called him Leroy so Lee maybe. Yes he liked the thought of that. His Lee.

Tim rolled out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes making his way into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. He found himself heading down the stairs following his nose towards the smell of early morning coffee. He found Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Morning." He sat down and looked across the table at Gibbs.

Jethro lowered his papers and looked at the man across from him. "Morning Tim." A small smile graced his lips. He thought of what had happened the night before. What this man was willing to bring into his life something he'd been missing for a long time. The coffee finished brewing and Gibbs stood up to pour himself a cup, pouring Tim a cup also as he did. He made it the way he knew Tim liked it and slide it in front of him taking a moment to kiss his cheek as he did. He loved the light blush that dusted his cheek.

"Thanks." Tim picked up the cup taking a sip of the hot liquid. "You remembered how I like it." Tim sat the cup down staring at it In surprise.

"Yeah." Jethro shrugged taking a drink of his own coffee.

Tim looked at his watch and sighed. "Well I guess I should get to work crack the next level, and you have to deal with the b team."

"Don't remind me," Gibbs groaned. "And I see you picked up Ducky and Abby's name for them. it's not nice you know." He smirked.

"Ah one of them is a mole so." Tim shrugged standing up and draining the rest of his coffee sitting the mug in the sink. "I'll take my chances." He stiffened slightly and then relaxed when he felt Gibbs come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. "Sneaky."

"My middle name." Gibbs teased.

"Oh really because I thought it was Jethro." Tim turned and winked a moment later he was surprised by Gibbs lips on his own as he was pulled closer to the man. "Mmm Lee." He moaned letting the nickname he'd thought of that moment slip from his lips.

"What did you just call me?" Gibbs pulled back looking at him.

"Lee." Tim cringed. "Sor…sorry." He stuttered trying to pull away from Gibbs, but he wouldn't let go.

"It's okay I actually like it. No one's called me that you know."

"I kind of figured. That's why I liked it. I wanted something special to call you. I know Diane calls you Leroy." He stopped wondering if brining up ex-wife 1 would be a bad thing.

"Yes she did but she was the only one. Stephanie called me Jethro and Rebecca called me Jet. Lee is fine by me."

Tim bite his tongue wanting desperately to ask what Shannon called him, but he didn't couldn't bring himself to ask.

The morning light started to shine heavier in the kitchen as the two men got ready to head into work. Gibbs found himself trying to work with the b team. He internally groaned as he found himself referring to them that way. Tim was in the basement trying to crack another layer but really not having much luck it was hidden behind so many fire walls and encryption codes he wasn't sure he'd ever get it.

By the time he stopped for the night he was hardly any closer then he'd been when he'd started and he cringed when he saw Gibbs still in the bull pen. His team gone. He stopped. "Where are they?"

"Went home."

"You let them go home?"

"Let is a strong word. Was forced to by Vance is more like it."

"Since when do you let Vance push you around." Tim said sitting at his old desk and looking across at Gibbs.

"Since I figure I can solve this case without the B team better then I can with them anyway."

"So you're calling them the b team now huh." Gibbs just looked up at him and scowled.

"Okay." Tim held his hands up in mock surrender. "Well I'm out unless you'd like some help what's your case?"

"dead Petty officer found on a hiking trail. But no go on get some sleep you look like hell warmed over. That basement seems to be sucking the life out of you."

"Well thanks boss." Tim rolled his eyes standing up. "but you're right I need to get home and take a long hot shower. Get the smell of that basement off of me." He walked past Gibbs ignoring the light tinge of color that was on the other mans cheeks.

Tim got to his car when he heard the chime of an incoming text.

Gibbs: my house

Tim didn't even bother responding just tucked his phone away and headed to his own house to grab a fresh set of clothes for the morning knowing he'd once again be spending the night at Gibbs house. He ideally wondered if he'd be in the guest room again or if he'd find his way into Gibbs bed. After he left his apartment a fresh set of clothes in his bag he found a local Chinese restaurant and picked up some dinner for himself and Lee knowing the other man more than likely hadn't ingested anything but coffee all day. Pulling in front of the house he got out and let himself in. sitting his bag by the couch and the food on the table he waited until he heard the click of the door and saw Gibbs come around the corner.

"Food." Gibbs sighed seeing the cartons sitting on his table. "Thanks. He sat down grabbing the closest on and digging in.

"You're welcome." Tim dug into his own food. "So learn anything else about your team today?"

"No besides that ducky is right they are the B team actually more like the c or d team. Lee needs to go back to legal she doesn't belong in the field. Langer should have stayed in the FBI and I don't even know how Keating got into NCIS. What about you did you learn anything new."

"No, he sighed heavily. This encryption is tough. I got through a bit of it but its going to take a while to crack. I'm back at it tomorrow.

"Well let's just forget it tonight. Forget that you're stuck in the basement trying to crack what just may be impossible. "

"Hey I'll get it done."

"I'm sure you will if anyone can do the impossible it's you." Gibbs winked. "And we'll forget that Vance seemingly wants me to solve a case without ever letting me know I'm on a case and in the process putting people at risk by giving me an inferior team."

"Yes let's forget all that for the moment." Tim agreed pushing away the almost empty container and standing up. He walked around the table and behind Jethro rubbing his shoulders. "We both need a break.

He felt Gibbs relax under his hands "Feels good."

"I'm glad." Tim ran hi hands up Gibbs neck. So lets relax." He murmured leaning close to Gibbs. Jethro shivered and turned to look at Tim Blue eyes into green before he stood up and pushed Tim against the counter kissing him hungrily. Heat and need colliding at full force.

"Shower." Gibbs said huskily

"Oh yes." Tim readily agreed. They both rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Steaming water turned on. Clothes discarded and both of them jumping into the hot water. Hands over wet skin. Soap lathered up and over sore muscles. Kisses and hot whispered words under the spray of water. They didn't go all the way. They didn't push the line they felt comfortable with but they did get to know each other on a more intimate level becoming even more comfortable with each other with each kiss, caress and hot spoken word. The name Lee slipping from Tim's tongue with more and more regularity.

They got of the shower and dried off. Both of them throwing sleep pants on. They looked at each other a split second decision between the two of them. as Jethro grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed.

"My room." Tim agreed with a jerky nod. They walked together into Gibbs room pulling the covers back and crawling under them. covering themselves back up and holding each other close in the darkness of the night. This is what they both needed as their world spun madly on. They needed the connection that they could hold on to depend on in this crazy world.

a/N I think I may speed up the time line to get us to when Tony and Ziva come back not sure thanks to those that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NCIS

One week slide into another as the investigation into how could possibly be the mole stalled. McGee had gotten through another level of encryption but it hadn't lead them anywhere but in a circle.

"I just don't know." Tim sighed running his hands through his hair. We have three suspects but my encryption breaking isn't getting us anywhere and what you've told me doesn't point to any one person. Obviously I think Langer would be the most likely one. All of the sudden he wants back into NCIS. You trust him so he's got an in that Keating and Lee don't but at the same time that seems to logical too clean. Which leads me and my gut to think it's Lee or Keating. I know Lee we worked with her for months well you were in Mexico she doesn't see the type. But at the same time that could be a good cover. And Keating I don't know the man but from what you say he's a bumbling fool but again that could make for a good cover I just don't know." Tim threw his hands up in exasperation. "Vance isn't helping much either."

"I know I'm as upset as you are. I want Tony and Ziva back. To put our team back together." Gibbs rubbed his shoulders leaning over and kissing his cheek. I wish Leon would tell us what he's thinking tell us, me something. He wants me to solve a case he hasn't even officially given me. The man is off his rocker."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Tim chuckled feeling a bit of the weight lifting from him. Just as that worry started to dissipate another worry invaded his mind. Gibbs wanted them back as team. He wanted them together, if that happened though how would rule 12 play into it? Taking a deep breath he turned towards Gibbs. "Lee?"

"Hmm."

"You said you wanted us as a team again, me you Tony and Ziva I want that too but when, and I'm saying when and not if because I know we'll get the team back together so When the team comes back when Tony leaves the ship and Ziva comes back from Israel and this whole mess is over how will that affect us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us you me, if we're a team we are co-workers you're my boss and you have rules a lot of them but one very specific rule is rule 12 never date co-workers."

Jethro looked at him for a long moment, Tim felt his throat going dry wondering what was going through the other man's mind.

"You're right I have rules. A lot of them as you say but there is rule 17 sometimes a Rule is worth breaking and in this case I think rule 12 can be shattered into a million pieces and tossed into the trash."

Tim wanted to laugh at the way Gibbs said that but he couldn't. His heart was beating so fast. He knew Jethro cared about him. But the way he talked he could see both of them slipping over the edge into love and at that second in that moment Tim knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was his forever his one. He just hoped Jethro felt the same way about him.

"Thanks." Tim whispered leaning over and pressing his lips to Jethro's.

"Always." Jethro murmured. Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt himself slipping over the cliff of love. He hadn't felt like this with anyone else except Shannon. Not with Diane and certainly not with Rebecca or Stephanie. Yet at the same time it felt different then it had with Shannon. There was something else. Different. Not better but it's own. Tim wasn't Shannon. Jethro knew that. He knew Tim couldn't take Shannon's place. He didn't want Tim to take Shannon's place though and that was different. In all his other relationships it was like he'd been trying to recapture what he'd had with Shannon. Trying to do the impossible and not giving the relationships a fair chance. But with Tim it was different. He wanted Tim for Tim not for what he remembered him of. He needed to make sure that Tim knew he wasn't second best that he wasn't some type of consolation prize.

He let himself fall farther into the kiss. Felt Tim's hands bite into his shoulders and moaned. Tim pulled away and looked at him. Green into icy blue. "Bedroom." The word came from Tim's mouth in a breathy whisper.

Jethro looked at him searching his eyes, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Lee I'm sure. Please Lee." Jethro grabbed Tim's hand and both men headed towards the bedroom. Door closed the fading light surrounding them as Jethro pushed Tim towards the bed and kissed him shirts discarded and pants soon followed as Tim was gently pushed onto the bed. Soon they were both naked.

Jethro looked down at Tim once again. Tim gave a jerky nod showing Jethro that he wanted this. Needed this. Wanted to feel one with him. Jethro kissed him with all the passion he'd had bottled up for years. He'd been with others. Tried to love others but he'd know it had been a futile endeavor. Now it was different. He was where he needed to be. Where he wanted to be. He shivered as he felt Tim's hands on him.

They feel together became one together. Loved together. Snuggled together after they'd finished, Jethro kissed Tim's forehead as Tim snuggled closer to him. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Tim agreed looking up at him a small smile covering his face. "I think so too." Held with in Jethro's arms Tim felt his eyes getting heavy and started to drift off to sleep. Jethro watched him so innocent looking. What had he done to deserve this man by his side? He wasn't sure but whatever it was he was glad he'd done it. Jethro smiled as he let himself fall into a deep slumber.

Tim woke up the next morning and streached turning on his side he saw a sleeping Jethro by his side. "Lee.." He whispered kissing him.

"Hmm."

"Wake up sleepy head. Time for work."

"Sleep." He grumbled.

Tim laughed as he kissed him again. "No Lee you need to get up."

"Fine." Leroy sat up and Pouted causing Tim to laugh so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs Pouting I never thought I'd see the day." Tim got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "If you stop pouting you can join me in the shower." That caused a grin to split across Jethro's face and he jumped off the bed chasing Tim into the bathroom causing the other man to laugh again.

"I love it when you laugh." Leroy smiled as he grabbed Tim around the waist and pulled him close.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to laugh more." Tim wiggled out of Leroy's grip as he turned to start the shower. Jethro took the time to admire Tim's body. Tim turned back around catching Jethro's eyes on him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him under the hot spray. Lips connecting once again. it was getting heated as Jethro pulled away.

"As fun as this would be if we do that we're going to be very late. Unless you'd like to explain that to the director."

"No thank you." Tim chuckled shaking his head. They helped each other wash up and they hurried out of the shower drying off and changing into fresh clothing. Tim shook his head when he realized how many of his clothes had actually made their way into Gibbs house. He'd been spending practically every night the for the last couple weeks so it made sense that many of this things would be there but it surprised him with how comfortable he was with that. How comfortable Jethro seemed to be with that. He shook his head at the thought as he kissed Jethro goodbye and they both headed to their separate cars. For the drive to work. Out of their bubble and into the world of moles and secrets.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS

Warning gets pretty steamy near the end.

"Vargo was an expert in Israel he was sent there time and time again. I have all the files. Files I'm Sure Vance already knew about, the reason I'm sure that Ziva was sent back to the Massod. But what I bet Vance didn't know was that there was another service man, one of Vargo's friends. A man who has been going in and out of Israel for months if not years. Of course I'll tell Vance tomorrow but right now here is what we have." Tim put the file on Brian Roberts down on the table.

They are talking about moving money and an operation but what that is. Why that is I haven't figured out that level of encryption yet. This man was very good at covering his tracks maybe too good." Tim shook his head. "I need to finish this so that I can get out of that basement." He shook his head again.

"I'm done." He threw the file at the wall. "Sorry I think tha Basement is going to send me to the looney bin."

"It's fine." Gibbs chuckled picking up the file and looking through it. "Not much we didn't know but it does explain Ziva going back. And I'm sure Vance will have Ziva under cover to catch this man so I wouldn't expect any contract with her. You still email each other right?"

"Yeah" Tim said. "I just wish I knew what information the man was getting, why and how I just can't do this."

"You can do this Tim you can if anyone can then it's you." Gibbs put his hands on Tim's shoulders. "Vance wouldn't have put you there if he didn't believe that."

"No he put me there because he needed to free up my space on your team. He doesn't even tell me what He knows I know that I'm looking through a guy's computer who was being blackmailed and he had some he'd downloaded I'm looking for that information. I suspect it may have came from the Pentagon but I can't be sure."

"Tim don't sell yourself short. You're great at your job."

"I'm certainly not the only one who could crack that code and Tony and Ziva will always be better field agents then me.' Tim let all of his insecurity's out. Things he'd been feeling for years.

"No Tim, no." Gibbs shook his head. That isn't true. You've saved our team over and over. I don't know what we would have done without you in so many instances I can't even count them. it takes a lot to hack it as a special agent. Sure I have a good team now and I had a good team when Kate was alive but before you came into the team When it was just Tony me and Kate something felt like it was missing. Until you came along. Before that I went through Agents like they were water. Burley stayed with me for five years but that was the longest before Tony and you came along. I'm a hard man to work with I know that. But you, you stick by me. You care. You work for what you have. Me, I was just handed a team when Mike retired. Tony he became Senior field agent by default there was no one else it was me and Tony with a few other agents in and out. For two years."

"Lee."

"No." Gibbs shook his head come here." Leroy grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the couch. "I was undercover in Baltimore when I met Tony. I was the head of the MCRT but Burely had just left and my other agent Grismor had just told me he was leaving. So it was just me. I needed a new team, Tony needed a new home he'd just found out his partner was dirty and we fit. There were a few other agents that came and went for various reasons but none really fit and then Kate came along, she was a great fit. As for you I knew it for a long time but I was determined to get you on my team when you came up with the program to figure out who Ari was. I saw your potential. I saw how you worked with my team. And I knew you would fit. I started to fight for you then. There is usually three to a team. The leader and two other agents. I fought to pen a spot for you. I knew you deserved it and now it set a precedence with the MCRT always having four agents at a time. the reason Lee was given to Tony when I went to Mexico why there are three know. I guess Vance can thank me for that. Or maybe you. You were so good I broke protocol to get you."

"Really."

"Yes really, Tim you are an asset anyone any division any job and team would be lucky to have you. I consider to be lucky to have had you on my team all these years. To have you in my life like this now." He squeezed Tim's hand. "You're special you're important."

"Thanks." Tim swallowed. "I needed to hear that."

'Anytime. I may not be good with words most of the time but with you It's easy. I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't important all these years. It was never my intention. "

"I know that I always knew that but doesn't mean I didn't feel jealous of Tony or Ziva you seemed to even prefer her over me."

"Ah remember as much as I love Ziva now she was forced on me by Jenny I had no choice with her. As much as I respect Tony I was in need of a member for my team. He fit. Kate was another need me and Tony were over worked. You I chose you. Remember you belong to me . All mine only mine." Gibbs voice had taken on a husky tone. He leaned over and kissed Tim pushing him back against the couch.

Tim grinned into the kiss running his fingers through Jethro's hair. He remembered that day. The day he officially became a part of the team. "you belong to me now." Those were the words that Jethro had told him. The words whispered through his head now. Yes he certainly did belong to Gibbs now though he was sure neither had seen it going this way. He wouldn't trade it for anything though. Knowing Jethro. Loving Jethro. Being in this spot right now all the pain the hassles the insecurity it was worth it.

Tim ran his hands down Leroy's waist pulling his shirt from his waist band. Enjoying the way Gibbs moaned as he made contact with the skin of his stomach. He released Jethro's lips catching his breath and trailing his lips down his neck. He pulled Jethro's shirt over his head. Kissing down his chest until he got to the button of his pants. He looked up smoldering eyes locking.

"Tim Please."

"A begging Gibbs I could get used to this." He popped the button on Jethro's pants pulling them down his hips. His hand ghosted over Jethro's erection through his boxers causing Jethro to squirm and his hips to move up to meet Tims hand.

"Hush you." Jethro growled. Nipping at Tim's neck. "You have far to many clothes on."

"oh do I now." Tim smirked pulling his hand away from Jethro's straining erection and pulling his own shirt off earning and appreciative sound to come from Gibbs. Before Tim could do anything else Jethro had him pinned back down attacking his mouth. His hands roaming down Tim's still jean clade body. Brushing against his straining erection.

"Lee Please."

"Ah whose begging now."

"Lee." Tim pleaded as the button of his jeans was popped free and they were pushed down his legs. Both men now only in their boxers. Tim got a wicked look in his eyes as he flipped them. Jethro now pinned up him. Hot kisses melding them together as erections rubbed through fabric. Two sets of hands moved down two bodies pulling down two sets of boxers freeing both men. Skin to skin they laid on the couch. Hot breath, hot kisses, hot skin melding them into one entity.

They both feel back against the couch hot and sticky. "Well I certainly didn't know I could bend that way anymore. " Jethro's words caused Tim to chuckle. "Yes you are very flexible. Good thing too because this couch is really small."

"That it is. Come on." He pulled Tim up. "I have a big bed upstairs and I think it's calling our name. "

"Oh yes I think I hear it." They raced up the stairs and into Jethro's room. Falling into bed for round two.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Please do review it's great motivation.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NCIS

McGee stood in front of Vance's desk. the folders of information he had recovered in front of him. "We have nothing. Nothing I'm sure he didn't already know. I mean. I know it's something from the Pentagon. Probably has to do with Israel and somehow Brian Roberts is also involved. I can't tell you who the mole is I have no idea."

"No but I'm sure you've told Gibb everything you know before you even told me."

Tim looked at Vance straight on. "Yes I did and if you want to fire me for that well go right ahead. I don't care. You tore apart our team. You expected me to keep secrets from a man I respect who I'd give my life up for. You expect him to figure out who the mole is and you're not even telling him there is a mole. You're setting him up for Failure. So yes I told him and if you want to take my badge for that then go head."

"No." Vance shook his head in frustration. Keep your badge McGee. It's probably better this way. It's been almost four months and we don't have any solid leads. At least we have Gibbs eyes on it now. "

"Right well I'll get back to it hopefully getting us some useful information." Tim nodded to the director and headed out of the office. His eyes connected with Gibbs as he walked down the stairs. Stopping at the desk he leaned against it.

"McGee can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah did you hear DiNozzo got reassigned to another ship he's on the SeaHawk now."

"Really?"

"Yeah he emailed me this morning. Thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for the update." Gibbs nodded.

"Sure thing." Gibbs watched him walk away and turned to his team.

"What are you staring at get back to work. We have a Petty officer's murder to solve." He glared at all of them all before they lowered their heads and got back to work. He grabbed his coffee and sat down at his own desk. Tim could have just told him the news about Tony tonight after work they both knew that but Gibbs had enjoyed the look of Tim leaning against his desk. he wondered what had happened up in Vance's office. Well Tim was in one piece so he figured there was no blood shed. He looked up at the cat walk seeing Vance leaning against it seemingly intact himself. His eyes scanning across the bullpen.

"Gibbs can I see you please." A slight stare down happened before Gibbs nodded grabbing his coffee cup and heading up the stairs following Vance into his office. "So." Vance clenched a toothpick between his teeth. "McGee tells me you know our little secret."

"Yes and I should have known it from the beginning. You gave me three agents one of them a traitor and didn't tell me. I have to be able to trust the people I work with. Which is why I now pick the people on my team by hand. Well except Ziva but she worked out well. You put us all in danger."

"you're right I should have told you what was going on. and I told McGee the same thing, so do you have an suspicions."

"I honestly don't know. It could be any of them. I know you want to think it's Langer because he re transferred that's where everyone's mind will go. But the thing is I think he just likes the smaller feel of NCIS over FBI. If anything I'm thinking it's Keating he's so quite so kiss ass that It makes the perfect cover."

"Or Lee she already has some trust in herself. she's not a great field agent but maybe she's smarter then she seems." Vance mused.

"I don't know I'm keeping my eye on all of them." he shook his head. "That is if I don't strangle them first." He grumbled. Vance snorted. "We know why you sent Ziva. To Israel and we know why Tim is in the Basement but why is Tony on a ship."

"Easiest place to put him. Figured it would be a good experience for him."

"You certainly don't know DiNozzo. He hates being crowed but at least you didn't put McGee on the boat he gets sea sick."

"He works for NCIS and he gets seasick?"

"Yeah, one of the reasons he didn't join the navy the way his father wanted."

"Ah I wondered about that." Vance said thinking about what he knew about Admiral McGee.

"You might want to do some more research into your own agents."

"You can't figure it out yourself."

"I'm not the director." Vance just scowled as Gibbs walked out the door.

"I wish he wasn't right the other man grumbled sitting down in his chair.

"He's almost always right." He looked up to see Cynthia standing in the doorway. Just don't tell him I said that." She smirked.

"What the hell do you mean you lost the evidence." Gibbs stormed around the bull pen later that day. "Who the hell loses evidence."

"Obviously Keating does." Langer pointed out causing Gibbs to glare at him.

"Not Helpful Langer. Why was Keating even on evidence detail you're the senior agent here why weren't you paying attention. I put you on evidence

"Hey I was interviewing the witness. It was a young girl I didn't think you wanted Keating to do it he'd probably dump coffee on her or something." Gibbs growled and leaned over Langer's desk.

"And where was Lee."

"Taking Pictures sir."

"Okay you three listen and listen closely this is how the it works you do what I say. I told you to get the evidence Langer. I told Keating to take Pictures and Lee to interview the girl you can't just do what eve the hell you want."

"Lee didn't want to interview the girl?" Langer said not so helpfully.

"And why not."

"It's not that I didn't want to it's just that I'm not good with kids." Lee shrugged causing Gibbs to glare even harder. He grabbed three giant stacks of paper.

"You will fill all of these papers out before you leave to night. One unfilled line and heads will role." He stalked away just as the elevator Dinged and Abby came rushing in.

"I have the evidence a local Leo found it on the road. Seems that someone left it on the bumper of the MCRT truck." Gibbs swung around and glared at his three agents.

"Thanks Abbs you're still going to be able to work with it right?"

"Oh yeah no one ran over it or anything and everything is in a bag preserved it's just lucky they found it."

"Yeah Lucky." Gibbs glared at his agents again. Later that night Gibbs looked at his three agents afraid they may have actually fallen asleep at their desk.

"Done" Langer stood up. Gibbs took the papers and tossed them in the trash seeing the look of horror that came over Langer's face.

"Go Home." He then watched the other two agents. It was another two hours before he himself could get home. He walked through the door to find Tim asleep on his couch. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Tim's."

"hmm." Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late I had to wait around for the team to finish up paperwork didn't trust them to do it themselves. They lost evidence earlier and decided to switch jobs without my consent."

"Come here." Tim patted the couch.

"What." Jethro sat down next to him and he sat behind him messaging his shoulders.

"Relax." Tim breathed against his ear. "Let e take your stress away." He kissed down the back of Jethro's neck as he messaged the tension out of his shoulders.

"mm that feels good."

"I'm glad." Tim continued to massage then he placed his arms around Jethro and pulled him down. "Lay with me." He whispered with Jethro's head on his chest. "Sleep."

"Mmm sounds good." Jethro felt his eyes grow heavy as he let the tension drain from his body and fall asleep on Tim. Tim watched him sleep and brushed the hair from his forehead. He tightened his embrace around the man he loved before allowing himself to fall back asleep.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. Next up they find Vargo's body. But if you think you know how this will all go well you don't. ;)


End file.
